


【Stucky】After the war/战后琐事

by JingGHachisu



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《美国队长2》衍伸+各类梗混乱改编融合脑洞合集</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Stucky】After the war/战后琐事

**Author's Note:**

> 提要：找呀找呀找朋友……  
> 警告：梗多混乱歪解求原著粉轻拍  
> 申明：角色都属于漫威，OOC都算我的

**（1）**

 

- “你准备好跟美国队长去赴汤蹈火了吗？”

-“当然不。那个和我一样从布鲁克林来的小个子，打起架来从不放弃。我得看着他。”

 

“我不会还手的，Bucky。”面前那个穿着可笑蓝色紧身衣的人垂下了双臂，他动了动由于一直保持着紧握动作而僵硬的手指，那面红蓝相间的盾牌从他手中滑落，在钢化玻璃上弹了一下，滚了半圈就从破损处坠落下去了。

“……”冬兵只知道，这句话令自己感到万分的愤怒，因为他什么都想不起来，而这一切似乎他都理所应当知道似的，所以他一拳就把对方揍翻在地。

“你是我最重要的朋友，Buck，我会一直陪着你直到永远。”那个人不依不挠，他的一只眼睛已经被打肿，睁不开，丰润的嘴唇上破了好几个口子，身上的几个弹孔，还在突突地往外冒血，冬兵记得那都是他刚刚打中的，弹无虚发。

“你只是我的任务！”冬兵更加愤怒了，对方认真的表情只会使自己的怒气值不停飙升，所以冬兵直截了当地选择把这个面孔从眼中剔除。他拽着对方的领子，一拳一拳地往脸招呼上去，“你只是我的任务！！！”重复，让自己的立场更坚定。

那个人就像他自己刚刚说的那样，毫不还手，只是翘起嘴角微笑着，很努力地睁开充血的眼睛，“Bucky……”

然后他就从残破的飞船上摔落了下去……

 

很冷，伴随着坠落的失重感。

“No！！！”

那双伸向自己的手和周围的风景一样，迅速地远离自己。

“Bucky！！！”

 

冬兵从浅眠中猛然惊醒，他不记得刚才梦到了什么，那声仍然在耳畔回响的呼声，冬兵只是将它当做大战的后遗症。

Mr.Pierce死了，基地已经封闭，神盾局也毁了。

本来冬兵的存在就仅有少数人知道，现在局势一片混乱，根本没有人顾得上他。

他最大程度地隐蔽自己，同时，不会放过那个还没有完成的任务。

现在正在下雨，屋檐下的空间不多。冬兵又缩了缩腿，想要减少被淋湿的部分。他戴着口罩，只留下一双眼睛，这样就没有人能够看见他的面孔，没有人能够看见他的表情，这一切都让他感到安全。

冬兵斜眼看了看对面的大楼，他的前目标正在书桌前不知道干什么。

但是这不妨碍他继续观察对方。

 

自从Steve从病床上醒来，他就再也没有见到那个失而复得的童年好友。

在飞船上，他把那句“我会陪着你”说出口的时候，才隐约想起，以前，面前的那个人也对自己说过同样的话。

只是70年后，同样的人，只是已经忘记了这一切。

这些比他见到病床上已经苍老的Peggy、在地下室看见Howard被暗杀还令他感到沮丧与难过。

Natasha给他的资料已经被翻过无数次，Steve仔细研究了里面的每一个字母，依然没有得到什么有用的消息，那些资料都无法带领他找到已经逃遁的James·Buchanan·Barnes。

Steve懊恼地捧着头，陷入了不断的自责中。

是他，Steve·Rogers令Bucky陷入了这样的境况。

“Captain，也许我不应该现在打扰你。”头顶突然出现了Tony·Stark的声音，将毫无防备的Steve吓了一跳。“Cap，嘿！不要这样！我没有偷窥你的隐私的意思。”Tony的声音是从一个球型通讯器里发出来的，而那玩意儿现在正盘旋在Steve的头顶，很明显，Tony可以从那玩意儿里看到Steve的一举一动。

“Stark！我希望你可以解释一下你的行为！”Steve愤怒地从椅子上站起来，并把Barnes的资料遮地严严实实。

“其实，那份资料我已经看到了，Cap。”Tony总不知道什么时候不该显摆自己，也许他根本不在意被发现，“不过，我决定暴露自己跟你说的事情是，你资料上的人，正在对面的那幢楼楼顶。”

“你说什么？！”Steve诧异地向窗外看去，正好与不知道Steve在对着什么人说话而好奇探头的冬兵四目相对。

“其实我观察他好久了，但是我不知道应不应该告诉你，他看起来没有攻击意图。但是你看起来很想找到他。不过，Cap我还是想跟你解释一下……”

Steve根本管不上Tony·Stark的偷窥怪癖问题了，他直接一脚踩上桌子，从窗户里跃了出去，“Bucky！”他喊道，靠着一小段距离的助跑跳上了对面的楼顶。

冬兵见势，转身就跑。

“Cap，如果需要武力支援，你知道，只要你说一声，我马上就可以来帮你，Stark大厦其实也不是那么远。你知道吗，我最近又提升了一下铠甲的技能，我想我能够飞得更快，下次如果再发生纽约那样的事件……”Tony的监视器依然跟在Steve的身后，絮絮叨叨。

“闭嘴！Stark！”Steve在飞奔中挤出这么一句话。

“好吧……”没过几秒，Tony又开口了，“需要我提供追捕的最佳路线吗？”

 

一个小时前，美国队长终于扑倒了冬兵，两人直接爆发了斗殴行为，并且对纽约的街道造成了不小的伤害。

最后是钢铁侠赶来冷不丁射出一道蓝色的光，放倒了冬兵。

“你在做什么，Stark！”

“老年人不要太激动，Cap，只是‘好梦枪’罢了，我的新发明，你喜欢吗？”

 

“现在你可以解释一下你监视每个复仇者的行为了吧？”Steve再三确认过Bucky确实没事，只是昏倒而已，并且已经在Stark的医疗室里安安稳稳地躺着以后，他严肃地拦住了准备开溜的Tony。

“这是为了你们的安全。”Tony摊开手，“现在的局势很紧张，你不会知道谁才是真正的九头蛇。”

“好吧，我勉强接受这个解释。”Steve放开Tony，又转身看着玻璃窗后面的冬兵。

“你盯着他看，他也不会记起你的。”Tony说，“他的记忆被洗的很干净。更何况他现在还没醒。”

“刚才到底是因为谁放了冷枪！我们正在解决问题，我们两个！”

“你那样做除了把你们俩都变成猪头以外不会得到任何问题的解决。我只想帮助你们冷静！”

“到底有没有什么办法帮助他找回记忆？”Steve决定放弃跟Tony继续争论这个问题，“而且就连Nat现在能找到的资料也很少。”

“据我所知，科学上来说暂时没有，也许你这个老冰棍可以帮帮另一个，”Tony的语气柔和起来，“你们不是好兄弟吗？”他耸耸肩，“就像肥皂剧里那样，带他去你们拥有共同记忆的地方转转？说说你们之间的故事？虽然老套，但是临床经验显示那还是有效的。”

Steve沉默不语地看着病床上的冬兵陷入了沉思。

 

“你为什么总是跟着我？”Steve一回头，又看见冬兵鬼鬼祟祟地跟在他后面，这回是直接闪到了墙后。

“你是我的任务。”冬兵皱了皱鼻子，不甘心地答道。

“我以为你的任务已经结束了，以后也不会再有人给你下命令。”Steve抱着双臂走到冬兵面前。

“之前那个。”冬兵躲开了Steve的视线，用手推了推自己的口罩，让它戴着更舒适一些。

“要杀我吗？”Steve有些无奈。

“不。”对方马上反驳了。

“那你介意跟我一起走吗？如果一定要跟着我的话？”Steve问道，并且很希望得到同意的回答。

冬兵沉思了一会儿，点了点头。

 

两人现在穿着便装带着鸭舌帽站在一家便利店门口。

一件长袖风衣让冬兵的铁臂看起来不是那么明显。

****************

用绳子将长发束在脑后使镜子中的James·Barnes几乎跟70年前Steve记忆中的好友一模一样了。冬兵盯着镜子看了足够久的时间，“这看起来比博物馆墙上的那张蠢脸好多了。”

“那也是你。”Steve无奈地说。

****************

“这里原来是一家电影院……”Steve摸了摸后脑勺，“大概后来拆掉了……”

他领着冬兵拐进旁边的小巷子，“我跟一个大个子在这打起来的时候，是你出现救了我。当时的我，额，还没有现在这么高，大概只到这里……”Steve笨拙地比划着，“接着你还邀请我去明日世界博览会。”

冬兵一直茫然地看着Steve的脸，这让Steve有些不好意思，“也许你看看周围能想起来……”但是话说出口他马上反悔了，“可能这里的变化有点大……我们还是去别处看看吧……”

 

镂空的地球雕塑下，依然是每年的明日世界博览会的场地。

“虽然有点变化，但是，额……”Steve还想说点什么，可冬兵的注意力已经不在他的身上了，天上绽放的烟花令冬兵很紧张。

“嘿，放轻松，轻松！”Steve拉住冬兵的手。Steve本来没想这么做的，但是冬兵被拉住手的一瞬间看向了他。

冬兵没有抽回自己的手，也没有说话，这令Steve一下子紧张起来，“Bucky你是不是想起了什么？”

冬兵不说话，气氛一下子尴尬起来。

“也许我们可以去别的地方看看？Stark说他今年有新的东西要展示……”Steve想要摆脱这种感觉，所以他松开了手转身就走。

但是冬兵下一秒就反握住了Steve的手，并稍稍用力把他拽了回来。

“怎么了？”Steve不知道为什么有些慌张。

“Nothing。”冬兵又盯着他看了一会儿，然后干脆地放开了Steve。向着Stark工业展台的方向大步走了过去，丢下了Steve一个人摸着自己的手怔怔地发呆。

 

**（2）**

 

Agent Coulson来了。带着他的小队。

“我只是暂时停留一下，补充一点弹药、食物和必须品，你知道现在局势太乱，谁也不能信。”Coulson在跟小辣椒吐苦水。

“如果方便还有一些器材和试验用品需要补充。”Simmons递上一张纸条作为补充。

“等等！这帐怎么算？”Tony从小辣椒手里夺过纸条，瞪着Coulson，“还有，你来找我帮忙为什么却跟小辣椒谈生意？”他护犊子一样把小辣椒挡在身后。

小辣椒噗嗤一声笑了，她推开Tony，而被推的根本没法生气，“Agent Coulson，这些交给我来办吧，你们先在大厦里休息一下。”她亲了亲Tony的脸颊，然后就顺利地从他手里把清单拿走了。

“我听说Captain最近住在你这里。”Coulson凑到Tony身边。

“嗯哼，但是我不会给你通行许可的。”Tony努力把鼻孔朝天，但是这样看起来他更矮了。

“Tony，我看见你的停机坪上停了一艘……”正说着话呢，Steve推门进来了。

身后跟着冬兵，当然了，这段时间他俩几乎形影不离。（“Cap，你上厕所的时候这家伙也跟着你？”“闭嘴，Stark！”）

Coulson看见Steve的时候眼睛都在发光，但是他马上注意到了穿着黑色背心，明目张胆地露出铁臂的冬兵。“Captain！你身后那个是九头蛇的暗杀者！”

“别大惊小怪。”Tony及时拖住了Coulson，不然看冬兵那架势，Coulson下一秒就会变成尸体躺在他昂贵的地毯上。“他效忠的是Pierce，只是……你知道……”

Coulson挣扎了两下，还是垂下了拿着枪的手。“Captain……”

“没事的，他是我的朋友。”Steve走到Coulson面前，想要与Coulson有个友好的握手。Coulson满心欢喜地伸出手去……

冬兵的小刀下一秒就架在了Coulson的脖子上。

“Bucky！”Steve想要拨开冬兵的手，反而被冬兵瞪了一眼。“放开Agent Coulson。”他语重心长地说，另一边还要劝剑拔弩张的Coulson小组放下武器。

真是焦头烂额。

“这个人对你意图不轨。”冬兵板着脸，不愿意把小刀从Coulson的脖子上撤下来。

Steve一下子哭笑不得，“误会！误会！”他用了些力气才将不甘心的冬兵拖后了几步，“只是个握手罢了，这只是普通的礼节行为。”

“你是我的目标！”冬兵固执地重复道。

“他这样不行啊！”Tony凑到Steve耳边说，“我怎么觉得他不但没恢复记忆，反而有点……更严重了……”

Steve回头看了一眼一直怒视着Coulson的冬兵，叹了一口气。

 

“Bucky你有没有想起什么？”Steve仰躺在床上，看着天花板。

自从冬兵跟他形影不离，怎么说都不通之后，他就干脆让Tony在他复仇者大厦的房间里又添了一张床。

冬兵坐在Steve旁边的那张床上，一动不动。

“你的任务到底是什么？”Steve一翻身从床上坐起来，面对着冬兵，对方的脸隐藏在黑暗里，Steve看不到他的表情，不过本来冬兵就没有什么表情，这跟以前经常笑嘻嘻的James一点都不一样。“如何才能完成？”

冬兵不说话。

“也对，你们一定要求保密。”Steve一下子就放弃了，又躺回了床上，“不早了，你也睡吧。”

冬兵没有动作，他就像一尊雕像一样。这让Steve感到难受，Bucky没有自我，他的心里只有任务和目标，他甚至都不在乎自己是谁，Steve这样感觉，他曾想带Bucky去博物馆，那里有他们的纪录片还有Bucky的生平。但是冬兵拒绝了，他说他已经去过了，他说，他知道了Steve是谁。

想来想去，Steve根本睡不着，他一骨碌爬起来。“我去外面吹吹风。”

冬兵无声地跟着Steve，Steve早就习惯了。

他们在走廊里碰到了鹰眼。

“这么晚，刚执行完任务？”Steve顺口问了一句。

鹰眼没有搭理他。他直直地走进电梯，说了一声“27楼。”

“27楼是Stark的实验室，我想他现在应该不在那。”Steve好心地提醒了一句。“Pepper来了。”

鹰眼还是没搭理Steve。

 

Steve发现事情不对劲的时候，楼下已经乒乒乓乓地打了起来。

“我回去拿盾，你先去看看出了什么事！”Steve向楼梯冲去的时候，这么对冬兵喊道。

冬兵犹豫了一下，还是转身向打得不可开交的地方跑去。

 

是Tony最先发现的，因为Jarvis吵醒了睡得正香的他，感谢Pepper的坚持他很难得在这么健康的睡眠时间里躺在床上，“Sir，Master.Barton刚刚闯进了实验室，并且弄坏了监视器。”

“该死的，我应该已经警告过他弧形反应堆不是用来做爆米花的！”鉴于之前鹰眼因为嘴馋把他的实验室折腾的一塌糊涂以后，Tony就给他直接发了最后的通牒。

他随意披了一件衣服，安抚了一下Pepper，从床上跳起来向实验室跑去。

在半路上他碰到了挡在路中间的Agent May和Natasha。虽然有些莫名其妙，但是Tony不想伤害队友。结果，没有铠甲的他被两个性感的女特工直接放倒了。

Coulson打开房间的门想要救Tony，但是下一秒他就像换了一个人一样，加入了按住Tony的队伍。

幸亏铠甲及时飞来，才把Tony从这种囧境里解脱出来。

“我已经安排Ms.Potts在安全屋里躲避了。”面甲合上的第一时间，Jarvis报告说。

“你真贴心，J。”Tony喘了一口气。

但是接下来，Jarvis的扫描结果让Tony心一沉，这些都不是他的队友，而是某种复制品，在紫外线的扫描下呈现出暗能量的形体。

“你们是谁！把我的朋友弄到哪里去了！”Tony愤怒地一边射出小型导弹一边吼道。

“你马上就会知道了！”一条斜刺里飞出的绳子拽住了Tony的一只手，搅乱了他的平衡，导致Tony身子一歪撞进了墙里。

危机时刻，冬兵从走廊的另一头飞奔了过来，他看见假·Coulson正掏出枪要对Tony射击，直接上前一拳把他揍飞了出去。

“我觉得我还不至于沦落到需要帮忙的……”Tony话没说完，头顶一阵压力带着风声呼啸而来。他急忙往边上一滚，堪堪躲过了Hulk的愤怒攻击，“好吧，我要换一个说法。”

这些假·复仇者和假·前神盾探员似乎都不怕伤害，他们无论被揍倒几次都会毫发无伤地再站起来。

“Barnes，当心后面！”Tony一抬头看见一个黑影无声无息地出现在了冬兵的头顶，但是冬兵的肉眼根本看不见什么。

Tony眼睁睁地看着冬兵被黑色的影子缠住了手脚和脖颈，没挣扎多久冬兵就被替代了。

 

“谁能告诉我现在外面还剩下谁？”Tony托着腮帮子沮丧地问道。

在这一片虚无中，复仇者们和Coulson，还有冬兵，零零落落地或站或坐地散了一地。Hulk已经砸了很久的“玻璃墙”，但是别说有什么裂痕，连声音都没有。他们只能通过那面“显示屏”看到复仇者大厦里的一举一动。Tony总算明白了那些暗能量是哪里来的——他之前做实验的时候，弧形反应堆无意间打开了一扇打通两个维度世界的门，有一个没有实体的外星人从门缝里溜了过来。他复制替换了夜晚出来觅食的鹰眼，再次打开了大门，迎来了更多的同族。

“Cap去哪了？”Coulson突然说。

发现Steve不在这里的冬兵轻轻舒了一口气，却被眼尖的Tony瞪了一眼，“放心有什么用！现在我们全都指望Cap来救我们了！”

所幸的是，那面连通两个世界的大门可以看见整个复仇者大厦的情景。

“天啊！”是Natasha发出了一声惊呼，“红骷髅没死？！”

“怎么可能，红骷髅是Cap亲手干掉的，你难道小时候没有听过……”Tony边说边凑到Natasha那边去，但是他马上惊呆了。

Steve站在一侧走廊的尽头，落地窗外是站在飞行器上张狂的红骷髅，一道绿光从他手里直直地射向了Steve，那光直接穿透了盾牌，将Steve变成了一堆飞扬的灰烬。

“No！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”一直沉默不语的冬兵瞬间发了狂。

 

**（3）**

 

区区外星人根本不是开启了狂暴模式的冬兵的对手，更何况他后面还跟了一个不狂暴都很难搞的Hulk。

解决完外星人的入侵问题以后，“连Loki的手指都比不上，你们也敢来地球？”Tony干脆利落地炸了弧形反应堆，反正只要他想弄随时都能重新再造一个。

他们赶到Steve受害的地方时，只看到冬兵跪在地上，手里拿着星盾一动不动。

有风从玻璃破洞里吹进来，不仅吹动了冬兵散落的长发，也吹起了地上白色的灰烬，这是Steve最后剩下的东西了。

“我看不下去了……”Tony鼻子一抽掩住了脸。

 

“我黑进了卫星来追踪与传送有关的超光速粒子，所有数据都指向南极洲。我现在让Jarvis把经纬度发到你们的随身通讯设备上。”Tony说，Steve不在他就是指挥。

“我们可以开我的飞机去！”Coulson眼眶红红的，举起了自己的手。“我的内部空间比较大。”

Tony仰着头想要先征集现场队员的意见，但是他环顾了一圈都没有看见一个应该在这里的人，“谁看见他妈的冬兵在哪？”

“我想他的任务完成了，不管那是什么。”Bruce答道，显得彬彬有礼。

一阵轰鸣声打断了所有人。

May暗道一声，“不好！”。她冲到窗边，正好看见Coulson小组的飞机正在垂直腾空飞起。

“那是冬兵！”眼尖的Skye指着驾驶室叫了起来。

Tony呻吟了一声又掩住了脸。

 

结果一群人挤在了Stark的小型私人飞行器里。

“这里不够坐，钢铁侠！”鹰眼高声叫着。

“会飞的给我出去！”不知道谁又喊了一声。

“这飞机是我的！”Tony愤怒地回了一句，他一个人稳坐在驾驶座上。

“天啊！Bruce你千万别生气！”

“Hulk不想跟别人分享座位！”

“What the Fxxk 我要窒息了！”

“到底是谁让冬兵把大飞机开走了！！！”

 

冬兵打了个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，再次校对了自动导航仪，确认飞行轨迹无误。

星盾现在背在了冬兵的背上。

其实冬兵早就想起来了，虽然只有一些闪过的片段。所以那天他在明日世界博览会上拉住了Steve的手。

他已经错过了一次，在飞驰的列车上，Steve向他伸出的手。那时候他抓不到，但是这次他再也不会错过了。

他甚至想起了他们还在布鲁克林的一些事情，Steve一直没有高过他，身材瘦小但是从来不会向那些流氓或者蛮不讲理的大个子妥协。

Steve从天空之船上掉下去之后，冬兵几乎没有思索就跟着跳了下去，他在水底摸到了已经昏迷的Steve。想也没想他就把嘴贴了上去，几乎没费劲，他就把Steve的牙齿撬开了。冬兵把自己肺里的空气挤给对方。

这一切都与记忆无关，因为救他已经是一种本能。

冬兵咬了咬牙，把飞机的速度拉到最快。

 

Tony他们在进入南极洲后遭到了零散的攻击，从天上就能看见地上的炮台有好几个都在冒着黑烟。“不要招惹失恋的人。”Tony说。

“谁失恋了？”鹰眼正在机舱门边将追着他们不放的导弹一一射落，听见了Tony的话他马上起了好奇心。

“这种时候了别废话了！”Natasha飞起一脚把鹰眼踹下了飞机，“有人需要我们的帮助。”

“我没带降落——伞——————”

“Hulk Smash！！！”Hulk举起拳头跟着鹰眼跳了下去，他在空中接住了鹰眼，抱住他直接摔在了打成一团的雪地里，一连砸扁了好几个正缠着冬兵不放的机器人。

“你们有什么计划吗？”鹰眼从雪堆里爬出来晃着脑袋想甩掉头发上的雪。

“计划就是没有计划！”钢铁侠从他头顶呼啸而过。“我检测到2个超级士兵血清同位素目标！Cap说不定还没死！”

“真棒……”鹰眼耸了耸肩。

冬兵甩下了一群人，跟着直接用飞的Tony向着红骷髅的基地下层跑去。

“然后留了这么多杂碎给我们吗？”鹰眼环顾了一下四周，更多的炮台从雪堆里露了出来，当然，还有更多的机器人。

 

多亏了钢铁侠一路横冲直撞，冬兵赶到了基地最中心的实验室的过程中没有太多麻烦。两人撞进门正好看见一片红光中Steve和红骷髅一起被绑在实验台上。

“红骷髅，虽然我不知道你是怎么复活的，但是你这次还是死透一点的好！”Tony将冲击炮对准了还被绑在试验台上昏迷不醒的九头蛇头领。

“你是谁？”松绑后清醒过来的Steve睁开眼睛，一句话说愣了冬兵和Tony。

“不会吧？你们俩轮流失忆？！”虽然在铠甲里别人看不见Tony的表情，但是他的语气完全出卖了他。

轮不到他们继续发表意见，Steve已经先下手为强一脚踹飞了冬兵，抢下盾牌，转身向Tony扔去，直接把钢铁侠从房间这头撞到了那头，砸穿了墙壁消失在另一侧。

“哈哈哈哈！这具身体真好用！”Steve发出狂妄的笑声，“它终于是我的了！”

“红骷髅？”Tony从废墟里爬出来，震惊地看向了还躺在另一侧试验台上的那个丑陋的家伙，“那个才是Cap？！”

“我本来确实快死了，这些年来，本来给了我力量的血清破坏了我的身体。但是有选择的时候我为什么还要选择死亡？这么多年了，我终于有办法将那具超级士兵血清起效的身体抢到手了！哈——”“Steve”还没笑完就迎面挨了冬兵一铁拳。

“冬兵，我知道你，你作为……”“Steve”还想说什么，又被冬兵一拳打回去了。

“你……”PONG！

“我……”PONG！

“F……”PONG！

“还给他！”冬兵说，又是一拳。

“你以为……”PONG！

“Cap你醒了？”Tony飞过去给红骷髅外形的Steve松绑，“你别急，我去研究一下这个设备，马上就把你们俩换回来！”

“红骷髅”眨眨眼睛想要让大脑更清醒一点，接着他就听见了冬兵语调单一又不断重复的话，“还给他！”“还给他！”“还给他！”伴随着拳头砸在身上的声音。

“Bucky？”Steve已经能够感受到这具被蚕食的身体是有多孱弱了，他每动一下都能感到内脏在隐隐作痛。

“Mr.Barnes，虽然不想打扰你，但是我想说，Steve的脸已经被你打肿了……”Tony在操作仪前边摆弄边回头说，“待会还要换回来呢，你能换个别的地方打吗？顺便你可以把红骷髅放在实验台上吗？我想我马上就能再次开启这玩意儿了。”

众人一路打打闹闹赶进实验室的时候，正好赶上Tony把操作杆推了上去。

“酷！”鹰眼看着红光一片闪，吹了一声口哨，“那不是宇宙魔方吗？你们说红骷髅从哪弄来的？”

宇宙魔方的能量击中了4个人。试验台上Steve和红骷髅，操作台上的Tony直接被四处横冲直撞的能量撞飞了，而按着不老实的红骷髅的冬兵直接被大量能量体击中了。

大部分人的眼睛都因为受不了越来越强的光芒而掩住了眼睛。直到能感受到光线渐弱的时候，实验室里已经乱成了一团，Steve跳起来的第一件事就是用盾牌砸晕了红骷髅，然后跑去想要扶起跪倒在地上的冬兵。

“Steve？”这是冬兵抬起头来说的第一句话，他的瞳孔在一瞬间放大，无数的记忆在这时候像海啸一样涌进他的脑海里。

“Cap，有人告诉你你现在的脸很有趣吗？”Tony飞了回来，看见大家都没事，他的语气也轻松起来。

“Stark？”冬兵的眼珠子转到了Tony身上。

“这还是你第一次喊我！”Tony将铠甲的面罩掀起来，“不过我更喜欢别人叫我世界第一聪明的Stark，当然鉴于你是Cap最好的兄弟，你喊Tony我也不介意。”

但是冬兵的反应却并不是那么快活，反而他已经摇摇欲坠，快要崩溃了。

“Bucky你受伤了吗？”Steve肿着脸颊，用不太清晰的话关心地询问着好友。

冬兵怔怔地看了一眼他，然后一把推开，跑走了。

 

**（4）**

 

冬兵又失踪了。

Natasha大概知道了点什么，她把又想偷窥Steve的Tony和新加入偷窥小组的鹰眼一把抓获，把他们都拉走了。

“我以为他们俩有戏呢！”Tony一拍大腿。

Natasha同情地看了一眼Tony，决定还是什么都不要说的好。

“Sir，如果我没有算错的话你又多欠了自己10W美元。”Jarvis在这时候插了一句。

“Tony，你不该在这种时候拿队友开玩笑。”Natasha严肃地说。

“刚才说话的不是我！”Tony争辩说。

“这是谁买的饼干？”鹰眼的注意力最先被转移了。

“放开我的饼干！那是我给Captain准备的！”一直没说话的猎鹰叫了起来。

“谁抢到是谁的！”

……

Natasha叹了一口气，这时候谁都不想呆在压抑的气氛里。

 

Steve一开始就明白了，Barnes的记忆恢复了，大概是因为宇宙魔方的原因。虽然Steve不太明白其中的原理，这些一般都是Stark或者Banner的事情，不管怎样宇宙魔方确实起作用了。因为他在Barnes的眼神里又看见了70年前的Bucky，只是其中充满了太多的痛苦。

Barnes认出Tony的反应使Steve想起了他跟Natasha在Zola的地下室里看见的那一闪而过的Howard·Stark的车祸报道。如果按照Natasha的说法，Barnes成为冬兵在五十多年里一直承担了各种暗杀活动，那么……一种担忧在Steve的脑海里越积越深。这些他无法跟Tony甚至其他人说出口，他简直不敢想象如果Tony知道是冬兵杀了自己的父亲时会做出什么样的反应。

他不想失去Tony这样的战友，更不想再次失去Bucky。

“Cap，你为什么不拜托我帮你找Mr.Barnes呢？”头顶突然出现的声音打断了沉思的Steve。

“Stark我说过了……”Steve很无奈。

“我发誓我捂着眼睛的！”Tony马上辩解道，“而且，说实话，Cap，你穿着老头衫真的没什么好看的。”

“闭嘴！Stark！”

“但是我这几天黑进了全球的卫星和监视仪，刚刚发现了Mr.Barnes出现过的地方，你不要听吗？”

“他在哪？”

“罗马尼亚的一个森林里，我把具体坐标发给你。”

 

这里是一处很早以前就弃用的安全屋，James在很多年前来过这里，那时候他还是一个没有记忆没有自我的战斗机器，现在这些记忆却成为了折磨他的锐刃。

James的记忆很混乱而且残破不全，他甚至都不记得到底是因为什么而来过这里，但是他庆幸这里还留着一些必需品，扔掉一些已经不能用的，起码不至于冻死。

看见Tony·Stark的时候他马上想起了一辆坠下悬崖的车，还有文件上盖着“任务完结”的Howard·Stark的档案。他该怎么跟Steve的好友交代应该是他杀害了对方的父母。

让James感到慰藉的是，撇开这些，他想起了不少跟Steve的往事。他在Steve母亲的葬礼之后拥抱了那个小个子，他在战场上为Steve干掉了不少想要偷袭的敌人，还有那天在河底Steve嘴唇的触感……

这些大概是他唯一能够支撑自己不会接近崩溃的一点美好的记忆了。

James抿着嘴用力裹紧了身上的薄毯子。

 

“Cap，我还发现一些信息。”Tony在通讯器里喋喋不休。

“什么？”Steve根本没有认真在听。

“你的冰棍老友失踪以后，我尝试着勾画他的路线，接着我发现了有趣的东西。”Tony的语气显得有些得意，“一共有2个已知，3个疑似的九头蛇基地被毁了，都在那条路线的周边地带。”

“什么！”

“我猜他一定恢复记忆了，这些都是他根据记忆里的地点一个个打击报复回去的。毕竟他们使唤了他那么久，不是吗？”

“那他现在……”

“不，他在那里呆了好几天了，有去有回的，我猜那是个只有他知道的安全屋。不过，既然恢复了记忆他为什么要跑？我以为你们会有一个感人的认亲会什么的？”

“闭嘴！Stark！”Steve这回没法用严厉的语气去阻止Tony继续唧唧歪歪了。

但是Tony却第一次知趣地闭上了嘴。

这让Steve更难受了。

 

**（5）**

 

Steve冲进安全屋的时候，那里已经没人了。

他看见被匆匆地扑灭的火堆边扔了一条旧毯子，摸了摸，还有余温。

“Bucky！”Steve拿起毯子，焦急地四处张望着，“Bucky！是我啊！”

四周安静地能听见林间偶尔的鸟叫声。

“Stark，你能找到Bucky的行踪吗？”

“他就像从这里消失了……”Tony的声音过了一会儿才从一直盘旋在Steve头顶的球形通讯器里穿来，“你找找看有没有地下通道，如果Barnes走地下我是检测不到的。”

Steve在储藏室的地毯下面找到了疏散通道的入口，他毫不犹豫地就跳了下去。

 

地下通道一片漆黑，而且很矮，Steve撞了一次头以后只能垂着脑袋摸索着往前爬。

“Bucky！”Steve又喊了一声，他的呼声在窄小的通道里回荡了很久。Steve叹了一口气，继续往前爬，拐了好几个弯之后他从一个瀑布后面钻出头来。之前进入的安全屋在瀑布源头的地方，远目而去，茂密的树林掩盖了James所有的可能行踪。

“Bucky！！！！！”Steve终于忍不住撕心裂肺地喊了出来。

 

Steve的喊声惊起了一群栖息的鸟。

James正在树林里一阵狂奔，他听见了Steve的呼声也看见了腾空而起的鸟群。但是他无法停下脚步，他没法面对Steve，也没法面对Steve的那些同伴。

对，同伴，Steve的身边早就已经没有他的位置了。

James没在意，一用力咬破了下嘴唇，血腥味儿漫了一嘴。

这味道跟每一个丧生在他枪下或者刀下的人的味道一样。

没来由地让人想吐。

 

“我觉得Cap回来以后更低落了。”鹰眼小声说。

“都怪Stark！”Coulson在用力掰一个钢铁侠小人的胳膊。

“Tony也是好心啊！”Bruce说，“谁知道会发生这样的事？”

“Cap好像后来还跟Tony一起预测了好几次Barnes的行动，但是都扑了空。”鹰眼知道大厦里所有的八卦，不，信息。

“冬兵隐藏了50年，他不想让你找到绝对不会让你找到的。”Coulson发现掰不动小人，只好开始拼命转它的头。

“你们有没有发现最近一直看不到Natasha？”鹰眼突然说。

“谁敢问她去哪了？”猎鹰突然插嘴，“你敢吗？”他质问鹰眼，“你们敢吗？”他又看着Coulson和Bruce。

“不敢。”鹰眼耸耸肩，“但是我不喜欢这种感觉。”

 

就算找不到Bucky，复仇者也不会闲着没事干。

Coulson补充完物资，他说找Fury局长签支票，就算Fury不是局长了也找他签。大家都没有在意Tony的抗议，笑着目送Coulson小组走了。

Natasha很久没出现了，不过除了鹰眼偶尔会提起她，也没有其他人在意这件事。

鹰眼接到Fury的安全保密电话后，一声不吭地也跑了。

Bruce和Tony则一直在研究从红骷髅那里缴获的宇宙魔方。也许用类宇宙魔方来命名更适合，因为Bruce在对它做了很多测试后得出的结论是，这玩意儿就像个电池，被宇宙魔方充了电，这种能量只会越用越少。

Thor出现过一次，但是没待多久，因为Loki说，“I hate you, brother！”然后又跑了。

所以这次会议只有Steve一个人去参加了。

同时出席会议的还有总统和五角大楼的各位身居要位的大人物。

“Cap！”Steve在新修好的神盾局门口被鹰眼喊住了。

“我以为你有任务？”Steve记得鹰眼昨天才接到通知要去中东，“这么快就解决了？”

“不是的……”鹰眼边跑边说，气喘吁吁。“我被骗了！Cap我怀疑……”

 

他们都没能阻止几百米外的楼顶上扣动扳机的阻击手。

 

“告诉我这不是真的！”Natasha冲进医院一把揪住鹰眼的衣领。

“我也很想这么跟你说……”鹰眼为难地撇开头，“我上了飞机才发现被骗了，我赶紧飞回来，但是还是没赶得及……”

Natasha放开了鹰眼，她伸手想要掀起白布，但是她揪着白布颤抖了半天还是放开了。

当天所有的晚报都第一时间换了已经印好的头版新闻，硕大的“美国队长遇刺身亡”的红字盖过了那张不大的配图，图上的Steve穿着笔挺的制服敬着军礼笑得刺眼。

Tony丢下了报纸，一言不发，板着脸把自己关进了实验室。

“Tony，明天有个Captain的讣告会，你被邀请做演讲。”Pepper在电话里苦口婆心地劝说。

“不去！”

“Tony……”

“不去！”

“Captain肯定希望你到场的，作为他最好的朋友。”

“好吧，告诉他们，我会去的。”

 

这简直是复仇者们经历的最糟糕的一天。

因为全国人民的美国队长被害了。

没有人能在这样举国上下一片恸哭中依然保持冷静，Tony用头盔把自己的脸遮得严严实实；Natasha红了眼眶；鹰眼第一次剩下了早餐的小饼干，他说，我吃不下去了；Bruce从Steve遇刺之后就把自己关在了瑜伽室，他说他得一个人待着。

“Mr.Stark先生，请演讲。”主持人实在等不下去了，他轻轻推了推站在台上好久不吭声的钢铁侠。

但是有个人打断了Tony压根就没准备的讲话。

冬兵不知道从哪跳了出来，一把抢走了竖在舞台正中的美国队长的盾牌。

\-------------几天前-------------------

“Cap，我们这样下去不是个办法的。”

“也许下次我们就能……”Steve耸拉着双肩，Tony从没见过美国队长这样沮丧过。但是Steve现在更像一个心碎的普通人。

“不不不，我有一个好主意，只要你配合就好了。”

“什么？”

“我的理论是建立在上次Barnes以为你死了暴走的事实上。如果这都成功不了那我大概真的无能为力了。知道这件事的只有你，我和Natasha。我会调走鹰眼，拖住Banner。上次Fury那家伙的老把戏我们可以再玩一次，反正那时候只有我们知道到底那一切是怎么发生的。Natasha可以保证不会被任何人发现或者抓住。既然我们找不到Barnes，就让他自己出来。”

 

**（6）**

 

众人还没反应过来，Tony已经全副武装跟了上去，身后跟着第一时间跳上摩托车的Natasha和稍微慢了半拍的鹰眼。

“Barnes！停下！”Tony边追边喊。“那是属于Cap的东西！”他从手臂上射出一个微型导弹炸在James逃跑的车前，迫使对方停下，并借助反作用力停在了空中。“就算Cap死了，那盾牌也属于Stark工业！”

James右手持着盾牌，从车子里站出来，死死看着Tony，“你们一直在他身边，都没能保护好他，你们明明一直站在他身边！”他怒吼着将盾牌向Tony扔去。

“嘿！我不想跟你……”Tony被盾牌击中了腹部，这让他有些恼火，“Cap找了你那么久，你却一直躲着他，你没资格这么说！”

James接住了弹回来的盾牌，二话不说就从身后掏出一把枪对着Tony扫射起来。

\-----------------------------------------

“我们不要去帮钢铁侠吗？”鹰眼被Natasha按在一辆轿车后面，躲避那些不长眼睛的流弹。

“等在这儿。”Natasha没有解释太多，“这是私人恩怨。”

\-----------------------------------------

那边的两个人用完了身上的弹药已经开始了肉搏。

James的小刀对Tony完全没有用，但是他的机械臂却也有不输给Tony的铠甲的力量。两人在一片狼藉的街道上互相把对方狠狠地扔出去，或者被对方按在地上揍上几拳。

这种时候已经不需要语言了。

James一个翻身把Tony压制住，他强行把Tony的面罩掰开了，“你该愧于曾经站在他身边！”

“起码我没有逃走。”Tony舔了一下裂开的嘴唇。趁James一个闪神抱住了他的腿，借着扭过身子的力量把James从自己身体上掀了过去，“Cap还跟我说过要我好好照顾你。”他啐了一口嘴里的血渣。

“闭嘴！”James举起手里的盾牌，却在看见那个白色的星星的时候愣住了。

\---------------------------------------

“Bucky，你看你胳膊上的这颗星星。”某一天早上起来，看见在镜子前往身上套T恤的冬兵，Steve突然把自己的盾牌拿了过来，“来来来，夹住，你看你这颗星星可以跟我盾牌上这个拼在一起！”

“……”

“我一直以为在这个世纪我再也见不到任何老友了，”Steve摩挲着盾牌，“Howard如果没有出事也许现在还能跟Peggy一起聚聚。”他又带着一种纯粹真诚的眼神看着冬兵，“能重新见到你真是太好了，Bucky。”

\---------------------------------------

“你叫我闭嘴我就闭嘴那我岂不是太没面子了？”Tony合上了面罩，“Mr.Barnes，虽然我很不愿意跟你动手，但是如果你再不把Cap的盾牌放下，我就动真格的了！”

James活动了一下金属手臂，根本没有妥协的意思。

“Bucky！”

James愣住了。

“Bucky！”这呼唤声是真切的，就在身后。

James回头就看见了穿着一身便服的Steve，担心地皱着眉，那么站在那里。

“你为什么要躲着我？”Steve不知道他该走近还是该继续站在这里，James紧绷着全身，似乎因为一瞬间明白自己被骗而愤怒，“你是恢复记忆了吗？”Steve尝试着往前走了两步，但是James相对应后退了两步，他只好又停下了脚步，“为什么要离开？”

“我杀了Stark。”James开头了，他的话里听不出别的感情。

“我还活着呢！”Tony抗议说。

“天啊……”Natasha扶住了额头。

“他们在说什么？”鹰眼没明白。

“Bucky别说了……”Steve试图阻止。

“我杀了Howard·Stark。”James冷静地说。“你已经不需要我了，Steve。你早就不需要我了。”

 

Tony把自己一个人关在了实验室里，他取消了所有人的进出权限。

“我为什么觉得事情越变越糟。”鹰眼把他早上剩下的小饼干吃光了，开始找别的东西吃，“我一紧张就想吃东西。”

“兄弟，别给自己找借口。”猎鹰说。

“Natasha又去哪了？”鹰眼问。

“你确定这个问题你要每天都问一次吗？”

 

“你有很棒的朋友。”James说。

“嗯。”Steve站在他旁边，一伸手就能碰到的距离，看着窗外。

“不像我。”

“嗯。”

“Steve，我不能当做什么都没有做过，Stark也不会。”

“嗯。”

“对不起，以后别来找我了。”

“Bucky，”Steve轻轻喊了一声，这让James停下了离开的脚步，“我很想说，‘好的’，‘我不会找你的’，或者别的什么。但是我真的不想。70年前我欠了Peggy一支舞，欠了Howard一顿饭，我还欠你一个邀请。Bucky，发生了这么多事，我真的不想再失去你，Bucky，这种滋味一点都不好受。也许在别人看来我只是个美国队长，是的，我承担了这些责任和重担。但是，Bucky，你是对我来说独一无二的，没有人可以取代的，不管发生了什么事。”Steve走向James，把他拉得更近，“如果我溺水了你还会再救我一次吗？”James没有躲开，嘴唇与嘴唇相触，轻柔的，试探的，Steve能感受到James轻柔的鼻息打在自己脸上，他终于有勇气轻轻啄了一下James的下唇，这时候他才想起来抬眼去看James的反应。James闭着眼睛，睫毛不停地煽动着，他的喉结不安地上下滑动。Steve忍不住翘起嘴角，然后用了点力压在James的双唇上。

“Steve，这70年来你的吻技还是那么糟糕。”James抓住Steve的双肩，把他拉开。

Steve眨了眨迷茫的双眼，下一秒，James就主动凑了上来，他用舌头舔着Steve的牙齿，让对方主动张开嘴。

“所以你的技术又在哪磨练的？”Steve有些透不过起来，含含糊糊地说。

“上次在水里。”James说完最后一句，决定再也不开口了，当然也不会让Steve有说话的机会。

James抓着Steve肩膀的手不知不觉已经搂住了对方的腰，Steve的手还抵在James的胸前，紧紧地抓着他的衣服。

“你比以前高了，我有点不习惯。”两人终于气喘吁吁地放开对方时，James说。

Steve笑了一声，“我加入了军队，你还记得吗？”

“记得，你还救过我。我怎么会忘记？”James稍稍仰起头吻了吻Steve的额头。

“我觉得有点热。”Steve说，他把手伸进了James的衣服里，轻轻摩挲着。

 

“Jarvis，我刚才看见有个穿着红蓝色紧身衣的家伙从窗户外面掉下去了。”

“那是蜘蛛侠，Sir。”Jarvis兢兢业业地答道，“他刚刚路过Master Rogers的窗口。”

 

**（7）**

 

James第一次出去的时候，Steve很担心他又不回来了。但是快午夜的时候，James一身冬兵的装扮又从窗户里跳了进来。

“你在担心什么？”James把面罩从脸上取下来，用手揉了揉头发。

“我可以帮你。”Steve把晚餐往James面前一推。

“嘿，乐于助人的美国队长。”James有些夸张地说，开始狼吞虎咽起来，“你有你自己的事情，不用担心我。”他的嘴里塞满了食物，说话有些含含糊糊的。

“还是九头蛇？”Steve问道。

“对，恢复记忆的好处，”James指指自己的脑袋，“起码我能想起来我见过谁，去过哪。”

“Bucky……”

“这是我的复仇。”James把手搭在Steve肩膀上，“让我自己一个人来。”他倾身轻啄了一下Steve的嘴。

 

“Jarvis，把数值再调高0.1个百分点，重新冷却。”Tony将护目镜往上推到了额头上，往椅子上一摊。

“Sir，请允许我提醒你，你已经连续48小时没有睡眠了，前一周你的平均睡眠时间仅为每天2小时48分5……”

“在我休息的时候不要说话，Jarvis。”Tony懒懒地说。

“Potts小姐在门外，她对于您取消了她的进入权限表示了愤怒。”Jarvis就没安静几分钟。

“天啊，我忘记了！”Tony赶忙从椅子上滚下来，“快开门！”但是他又很快改变了主意，“欧，别开，我现在谁都不想见。”

“你迟了，Tony·Stark。”小辣椒的高跟鞋声从门口传来，“你到底怎么了？你把复仇者们都召集起来，却又把他们晾置在大厦里，把自己一个人锁在实验室里？”她走到Tony面前，注意到了Tony的脸色，“上帝啊，你多久没有好好睡觉了？”

“这个实验我得在……”Tony试图争辩。

“别跟我说谎，Tony。”小辣椒抱着双臂，“我总能看出来的。”

“我知道是谁杀了我父母了。”Tony皱了皱眉鼻子，耸耸肩。

“我以为你会马上去报仇？”小辣椒试探着问。“还是你已经……？”

“不，我没有。”Tony按亮了监视器，“他是Cap的老朋友，”巨大的屏幕上，Steve抱着James，在不断地亲吻他的头发，James则盘腿坐在床上擦着臂铠，“男朋友，也许。”Tony关了监视器，“我能做什么？虽然我很想揍那个家伙一顿，哦，我已经揍过他了。”

“Tony……”小辣椒担忧地看着他，“你不必这样。”

“我总不能去恨一把‘枪’。”Tony一挥手，屏幕上显示的是一堆散落的手稿，“这是最早负责冬兵改造计划的医生笔记。”

小辣椒凑上前去放大了其中的一章：

\----------------------------

1949年9月

他们今天给冬兵解冻，试验很成功。冬兵看起来就像个有智能的武器。

今天解冻后的任务是例行训练。

他被设计的很成功，在现在这个阶段，我认为。一旦被下了命令他就会无条件执行到底。

还有什么是比一把会自己更换子弹的枪更好用的道具了呢？

我很期待他被正式投放战场的那一天，我们即将利用美国自己的人对付他们。

\----------------------------

“噢，我的天啊！”小辣椒捂住了嘴。

“还有很多。”Tony说，他很不自在地挥挥手。“我不能把这个给Cap，或者他们任何一个人看。”

“所以你一个人承担了这些？”小辣椒快哭出来了，她抱住了Tony，“你不用如此的，Tony。”

“要不然呢？”Tony靠在小辣椒的肩膀上，叹了一口气。

 

Natasha终于又出现在了Stark大厦里。

“Stark那个家伙呢？”Natasha往沙发上一靠，她累坏了。

“那天他在街上跟冬兵打了一架我就再也没见他出过门了。”鹰眼很高兴Natasha选择了自己坐着的这个沙发，虽然Natasha坐在另一个拐角上。

“我没想到Stark会是这样的人。”Natasha说，“我以为他会更洒脱，要么再跟James再打一架。”

“这种事情，不是打一架就能解决的。Captain已经愁了好几天了，Stark根本不见他。”

“James呢？”

“他天天出去找以前的‘老朋友们’算账。”鹰眼悄悄地往Natasha那边挪了挪屁股。

“Steve呢？”

“刚回来，大概在健身房吧。”鹰眼又偷偷挪了一点。

“怎么就你一个人无所事事的样子。”Natasha“唰”的一下站了起来，“少吃点饼干，当心下回房梁兜不住你。”

 

“听说你们相处得挺不错？”Natasha抱着双臂靠在健身房的门框上。

“大概用不着你再介绍女孩子给我了。”Steve正在拼命地揍着沙袋。

“我想知道James的记忆恢复地怎么样了？”

“大部分都记得，但是很混乱。”Steve停下了手，他低下头去把缠在手上的绷带一圈一圈慢慢拆下来，“他晚上还会做噩梦。这方面我帮不了他什么。”

“也许关于Howard·Stark的事情他也记错了。”Natasha扬了扬手里的资料夹，“我查到了Howard出事当天，他还在冰冻当中。他是一周后才解冻被分配别的任务的，可能他当时看见了Howard·Stark的资料，弄混了。”

“真的吗？！”Steve太过于惊喜。

“我想你和Stark这么轮流使唤我，我得收你们不少佣金了。”Natasha微笑着将资料夹递给大步冲过来的Steve。

 

“Barnes张嘴。”

“Barnes尝尝这个饼干。”

“Barnes试着嚼碎这颗巧克力豆再吞下去。”

“Barnes……”

“Stark你不能在Bucky失忆复发的时候作弄他！”Steve抗议说。

“他太乖了，”Tony眨眨眼睛，“你看，我让他吃什么他都吃。而且，我这是在试图治疗他。”

“实际上，负责治疗工作的人是我。”Bruce谦逊地补充说。

“欧，我以为我们是一个团队的。”Tony装作一副不可思议的样子。

“闭嘴吧，Stark！”

 

“Steve，我觉得我今天好像有点不正常。”James摸着自己的肚子坐在Steve的床上。

“怎么了？”Steve正在脱衣服。

“我晚饭的食量减少了，但是我依然觉得很撑。”James有些担忧。

“没事，多运动就好了。”Steve凑了上来，把James按倒在床上，他吻了吻James的脸。

“你不觉得这床太软了吗？”James挪了挪身子，让自己躺得更舒服一些。

“可以良好地避免在运动中受伤。”Steve笑了，这次他吻了James的嘴唇。

 

**-END-**


End file.
